The Rise of Victory
by IceQueenofSlytherin
Summary: I was there in the very beginning. To some I am a demon, to others I am an angel. I was locked away in a prison for a very long time. But I am free and I want to take back what is mine. They think that they can over power me, but oh how wrong they are. Who am I you may ask? I am the beginning or I am the end. Who am I? I am Victory.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. All of it goes to the amazing writer JK Rowling. I only own the main character that goes by the name of Thaliana Hollow/Victoria. Please Review! I would like to know if I could do anything to improve my writing! Please don't completely bash me I am new at this! Enjoy!**

Prologue:

In the beginning there was a woman whose name was unknown. She created magic, so she figured out how to make a kingdom. This resulted in the Big Bang, everything was good in this kingdom. She eventually grew lonely and created her brother death. He was the second most powerful and was known to be mysterious and dark. Then she created War who was the third most powerful. He was known to be a bit psychotic and dealt with everything with war, battle, and it's strategy. She then created the fourth most powerful, and it was a woman named Famine. Famine dealt with everything that had to do with diseases, whether it be mental or physical. All three the queen created became royalty with her. It was not long however before War fell in love with Famine. There were then two kings and two queens. The first queen, otherwise known as the most powerful being in the universe was known as Queen Victory to her people. Although she had many other names as well. She had been called Mother Magic, Queen Victory, and Mistress of Dark. Everything was peaceful in the realm of magic that rested within the stars.

That all changed though when a cruel enemy thought about bringing the entire kingdom down, only to built it up again with them as at the top. Blinded by hatred they put a curse on her. A curse so vile and to deep within not dark magic, or even blood magic. It was Chaos Magic. A magic only Victory was supposed to be able to attempt. They somehow stole her magical signature and put the curse on her so that she could not detect it. Queen Victory was tortured from the inside with the curse until her body completely shut down. Then person that put the curse on her then teleported her body were it was then sealed in an ancient tomb. The other three however felt worried when they could not feel her anymore and frantically searched the entire kingdom for her. Thinking she was dead the three went berserk with anger and extreme sadness, it erupted the magic that Victory gave to her brothers and sisters from them. It killed all three of them, from having the heartbreak that their sister and friend was dead, and having given up the will to live. The magic was not lost however, all of the magic went back to where queen Victory was sealed away. Even in her deep slumber Victory could feel them die, deep sadness welled up inside her chest, and a small tear made its way down her delicate cheek, then it hit the ground. This tear seeped through the stars and managed to hit the Earth. That was how witches and wizards came to be on the planet Earth. It started with a woman, then went to her brother Death, her friends that were lovers War and Famine came next, but it all ended with Victory.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. All of it goes to the amazing writer JK Rowling. I only own the main character that goes by the name of Thaliana Hollow/Victoria. Please be patient with me on my chapters and what I write. I am completely new to this. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1:

(150,000 Years Later in 1997)

**Third Person POV:**

It was a cold and dark evening on October 31. Rainclouds were dark and filled the sky, shielding any light from shinning down, yet it did not rain. The air was cold, a sure sign that fall was coming to a near end and winter would take its place soon. The area was still, like it was holding its breath for a moment. A moment they were not sure of, only that something was coming and it was going to happen very soon. Though the humans did not have the same concerns that nature seemed to have, they just remained oblivious like most of the time. The humans did not even know of the supernatural that lay in another world. A world full of witches, wizards and so much more. Yet even they did not notice the chance in nature, they remain just as oblivious as the humans. The evening eventually became darker and darker until it was midnight. It was pitch black outside, the only thing that lite the area was the full moon that eliminated a beautiful, calming feeling. The stars were brighter than normal and twinkled in the gorgeous night sky.

Millions of miles away into space in a nebula where a figure shaped like a dark horse rested in space. Just behind that nebula was a black hole. Normally black holes could lead to a different place, or another universe as people believe. This one was different though, because within this black hole rested a case shaped like coffin that had ancient carvings on it. In that case was a woman, this woman had such extraordinary unnatural beauty. She had a small figure, about five foot one inch. She had a flawless heart shaped face, blood red plump lips, a small nose, and long thick ink black eyelashes. Her hair was silky and a heavenly light blonde color, it fell in soft waves but curled like ringlets at the tips. It reached to the end of her bum and enhanced her beauty oh so much more. She had delicate and perfect curves that went looked stunning with her soft snow white skin. She was also wearing a strapless white dress that went past her toes. At the top, white pearls and gold were sewn into the dress. At the back of the dress there was a V shape that stopped at her lower back, but not quite at her bum. She also had a bow at the back that was not to big nor to small but the ribbon parts went to the end of the dress. Someone might have thought that she was sleeping, if it were not for the fact that her chest was not moving.

Suddenly, a cracking sound went off was heard in the coffin. Then another, and another, pretty soon the coffin shattered into tiny pieces that floated off into space. The woman still floated in the air like nothing had happened, though her dress went with gravity and it hung on the woman but still managed to still hold the perfect picture of beauty. She stayed like this for a few minutes until a shuddering breath came from her. Her heart slowly started to beat again, until it was the sound of a healthy heart. Slowly she started to open her eyes to reveal deep cerulean blue eyes that had a light violet around the pupil and flecks of gold in the cerulean blue. She pushed herself up until she was standing straight her posture elegant but cautious. Her eyes darted around confused about where she was until it all came back to her. The curse, her being sealed in a black hole, and finally her families death. She let out a chocked sob realizing that her brother and best friends were dead. Her eyes suddenly filled with rage and changed to a blood red, she knew something or someone had caused all of this. When she finds out who did this they will see exactly why she is called the mistress of the dark and mother magic. She held up her hand and chanted in an ancient language "victoriam Revertere" which meant victory return. The stars began to align that made a path toward Earth. The dark horse figure became a gorgeous black unicorn. It stood tall and proud swaying his large head up and down ready to come to his mistress's need. It's black soulless eyes staring blankly at the woman before him. The woman walked toward the unicorn, but she might as well have been floating with the amount of grace she showed. She then mounted the unicorn and said a emotionless and cold "go". The unicorn picked up some speed and raced onward. She sped towards Earth getting out of the black hole, racing through space going past all the beautiful stars, black holes, planets, and galaxies.

When she finally reached the Milky Way galaxy she stopped for a moment to think about how her brother and friends that she considered family should be here. She shook the depressing and angering thoughts out of her head and raced toward Earth once more with determination filling her still blood red eyes. She soon passed Pluto and the rest of the planets and moons until she reached Earth. Then she got off the unicorn, she took a few steps before turning towards the unicorn. It bowed to her then turned around and raced toward its nebula. Her face remained in a cold emotionless mask, not even a flicker of emotion. She waved her hand and disappeared in a ball of white light before going shooting down out of space and into the pitch black sky. She landed on her feet on the ground. She looked up forward, Queen Victory had returned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. All of it goes to the amazing writer JK Rowling. I only own the main character that goes by the name of Thaliana Hollow/Victoria. Please be patient with me on my chapters and what I write. I am completely new to this. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1:

(150,000 Years Later in 1997)

**Third Person POV:**

It was a cold and dark evening on October 31. Rainclouds were dark and filled the sky, shielding any light from shinning down, yet it did not rain. The air was cold, a sure sign that fall was coming to a near end and winter would take its place soon. The area was still, like it was holding its breath for a moment. A moment they were not sure of, only that something was coming and it was going to happen very soon. Though the humans did not have the same concerns that nature seemed to have, they just remained oblivious like most of the time. The humans did not even know of the supernatural that lay in another world. A world full of witches, wizards and so much more. Yet even they did not notice the chance in nature, they remain just as oblivious as the humans. The evening eventually became darker and darker until it was midnight. It was pitch black outside, the only thing that lite the area was the full moon that eliminated a beautiful, calming feeling. The stars were brighter than normal and twinkled in the gorgeous night sky.

Millions of miles away into space in a nebula where a figure shaped like a dark horse rested in space. Just behind that nebula was a black hole. Normally black holes could lead to a different place, or another universe as people believe. This one was different though, because within this black hole rested a case shaped like coffin that had ancient carvings on it. In that case was a woman, this woman had such extraordinary beauty. She had a small figure, about five foot one inch. She had a flawless heart shaped face, dusty pink plump lips, a small nose, and long thick ink black eyelashes. Her hair was silky and a heavenly light blonde color, it fell in soft waves but curled like ringlets at the tips. It reached to the end of her bum and enhanced her beauty oh so much more. She had delicate and perfect curves that went looked stunning with her soft snow white skin. She was also wearing a strapless white dress that went past her toes. At the top, white pearls and gold were sewn into the dress. At the back of the dress there was a V shape that stopped at her lower back, but not quite at her bum. She also had a bow at the back that was not to big nor to small but the ribbon parts went to the end of the dress. Someone might have thought that she was sleeping, if it were not for the fact that her chest was not moving.

Suddenly, a cracking sound went off was heard in the coffin. Then another, and another, pretty soon the coffin shattered into tiny pieces that floated off into space. The woman still floated in the air like nothing had happened, though her dress went with gravity and it hung on the woman but still managed to still hold the perfect picture of beauty. She stayed like this for a few minutes until a shuddering breath came from her. Her heart slowly started to beat again, until it was the sound of a healthy heart. Slowly she started to open her eyes to reveal deep cerulean blue eyes that had a light violet around the pupil and flecks of gold in the cerulean blue. She pushed herself up until she was standing straight her posture elegant but cautious. Her eyes darted around confused about where she was until it all came back to her. The curse, her being sealed in a black hole, and finally her families death. She let out a chocked sob realizing that her brother and best friends were dead. Her eyes suddenly filled with rage, she knew something or someone had caused all of this. When she finds out who did this they will see exactly why she is called the mother of magic. She held up her hand and chanted in an ancient language "victoriam Revertere" which meant victory return. The stars began to align that made a path toward Earth. The dark horse figure became a gorgeous black unicorn. It stood tall and proud swaying his large head up and down ready to come to his mistress's need. The woman walked toward the horse, but she might as well have been floating with the amount of grace she showed. She then mounted the horse and let out a battle cry. She sped towards Earth getting out of the black hole, racing through space going past all the beautiful stars, black holes, planets, and galaxies.

When she finally reached the Milky Way galaxy she stopped for a moment to think about how her brother and friends that she considered family should be here. She shook the depressing thoughts out of her head and raced toward Earth once more with determination filling her eyes. She soon passed Pluto and the rest of the planets and moons until she reached Earth. Then she got off the unicorn, she took a few steps before turning towards the unicorn. It bowed to her then turned around and raced toward its nebula. Her lips twitched for a moment before going back to a poker face. She waved her hand and disappeared in a ball of white light before going shooting down out of space and into the pitch black sky. She landed on her feet on the ground. She looked up forward, Queen Victory had returned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. All of it goes to the writer JK Rowling. I only own the main character that goes by the name Thaliana Hollow/Victoria. Please be patient with me on my chapters and what I write. I am completely new to this. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2:

**Queen Victory's POV**

I looked around taking in the scenery, it looked like I was in a park.

_Well that could have been worse._

I sighed and looked around once more, I had never been on this planet but I knew the times were different from my kingdom. So I conjured a map that would tell me where I was and what year it is exedra. When I looked down my eyes widened in absolute shock, I had been locked in that godforsaken place for nearly two hundred thousand years?! It felt like a couple weeks at most to me, I looked back down at the map, so it would seem that I was in London.

_How convenient, why did it seem like I had the worst luck in the universe? Oh that's right I do, someone give me an award!_ I thought sarcastically.

I then touched the map with my finger and gathered necessary information about what has been going on in the many thousands of years I had been sealed away. Images started to run through my head and information about what has been going on, from the news all the way to the supernatural. When I was done I stayed quiet for a moment longer, and then it hit me_._

What_ did it mean by the supernatural? Humans should not have any powers at all! They should have been normal and not be above that!_ Feeling the fury coursing through my veins. There is a reason I never gave humans powers. The y tend to use them for evil more than good. I sighed and felt a headache growing within from all of this frustration.

Well, I better disguise myself and get to a hotel before I freeze. But first I should get out of my Royal dress, I don't want to attract attention to myself. Then I have to figure out how to get into the closest magical school here, and then observe what I see. If I am to go undercover I have to go with the blood that some of the magical world looks down on. A muggleborn.

I brought my hand to my temple and imagined myself in a different appearance. Slowly I could feel my features and my clothes change. I conjured a mirror and looked at it, there standing in my place was a girl about seventeen with tan skin, an oval shaped head with emerald green eyes, thinner lips with a lighter pink, my eyelashes were thinner to. I also had long messy raven black hair that reached to my elbows. I had a lot less curves than before but on the bright side I still had my flawless skin. I then looked to see what I was wearing, I had white long sleeved turtle neck with a navy blue petticoat and a white scarf. I also had blue skinny jeans and converse on, at my neck though I held my most prized possession, it was a gold heart shaped locked that had a few diamonds and emeralds on it that was given to me by my family. It had been my birthday when they bought me that necklace, they made it out of the rarest gems and their magic.

My heart clenched painfully at the thought of them, tears started to well up in my eyes. I furiously wiped them away, crying wouldn't do me any good. I started to walk not knowing where I was going, but it felt like the right direction to go to.

As I was walking I thought about what I was going to call myself. Having been called Victory for so long made any other name for a fake name sound terrible to identify me as. Well I could always use my old name if I need to. I don't think anyone knows about Queen Victory's original name or Lady Magic's either. I suddenly came to a stop and looked around I seemed to have ended up in a neighborhood by accident. Walking down further I saw a middle aged woman staring at me. I put on a cold mask not willing to reveal anything, but on the inside I was getting ready to fight if I need to.

She simply smiled at me which seemed to make me even more cautious then I already was. I mean how suspicious would it be if a random lady just smiled you and watched you like a hawk?

"Hello dear. What are you doing out at four in the morning?" she asked.

I simply stared at her not willing myself to respond to someone that might be a threat to me. Using my vision that allows me to see souls, I searched her soul, she didn't have and malicious intentions and she was one of those magical humans. What do they call them? Ah, yes witches and wizards. How did I know this? Well the color of their aurora tells me their emotions and if their intentions are pure or not.

"Do normally take strolls out during this time of the morning? Or are you lost?"

I finally responded "What's it to you?" I questioned coldly although my eyes held no emotion but they did have hint of warning to it.

She just sadly smiled " Well I am NOT about to let a young lady such as yourself wonder around when it is so cold outside. I had someone close to me in a situation like this before, sadly she passed on. So do you need a place to stay or not?"

"I don't even know your name. What makes you think that I will go with a complete stranger?" I shot back, although less coldly towards the woman.

"My name is Mrs. Debussy if you are wondering. That doesn't make us strangers now does it Missy?" She shot back also, but here voice was tinged with amusement and humor.

Slowly I nodded my head at her a small smile threatening to take over my face. I was still cautious though but I could end up using this to my advantage. She smiled brightly and gestured for me to follow her into the house. It was small and simple on the inside, built to have two people live there. I took note of everything to the bathroom to the escape routes. We walked past the kitchen and dining room until we finally reached a bedroom.

The walls were painted a light blue color and it had soft white carpeting. There were white curtains, a dark wood dresser, and a dark wooded nightstand. The bed also had dark wood and an extremely soft mattress with white sheets, comforters, and plushy white pillows. I turned to the lady nodded my head and smiled a small genuine smile to show my thanks. She just smiled brightly back and said good night. I looked down at the bed fell on the mattress and fell into a deep slumber not fighting the exhaustion.

**(Next Morning at 11:00 AM)**

I awoke the next morning in a room I did not recognize. I immediately jumped up from the comfortable bed and looked around. The events from last night came rushing through my head, and I slightly relaxed. I walked over to the door and opened it reluctantly and stepped out into the hallway. Listening and breathing in the air through my nose I could tell there was more than one person in the house. They also seem to be eating something. My stomach growled and I realized I haven't ate anything in over one hundred and fifty thousand years! Wow long time, well when your locked in a seal and cursed to sleep for a long time you kind of forget to eat. Shaking my head clearing all thoughts I walked onward until I reached the dining room.

There was Mrs. Debussy the lady that was kind enough to let me stay here and an old man. I softened my gaze a tad, she was a nice woman and I liked her. She noticed me and smiled a me eyes bright and shinning "Well good morning Missy how was your beauty sleep? I hope you were comfortable?"

Smiling a very barely noticeable smile I said "Very well Mrs. Debussy. I thank you for letting me sleep here." Mrs. Debussy just waved me off and said it was no trouble. Mrs. Debussy gasped suddenly, startling me slightly but I didn't let it show in my emotions. "Oh how rude of me!" She fretted "Missy, this is Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster for a school."

This old man was wearing light blue robes, had a crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, a twinkle in his blue eyes that seemed to shine. He had an aged face to, I searched his soul and found that he had magic inside too, it was a lot stronger than normal. I am guessing this was what they called a powerful wizard. The old man looked like he was studying me from the way he searched me with his eyes. Finally he stopped his stare down and spoke up.

"Ah you must be the Missy Mrs. Debussy has been talking about I presume? Lovely to meet you my dear girl" the old man cheerfully stated. I stared at him emotionlessly not sure how I should respond, never had I meet someone so cheery, other that Mrs. Debussy of course. I shifted

I thought about it, then the name popped into my head, I shall use my old name. A name I had not used since I was named Queen Victory or Lady Magic.

"My name is Thaliana Hollow"


End file.
